Dumped
by RileyATLMCR
Summary: When Eva is dumped her best friend Alex reveals his true feelings. My first story, not sure how this goes so please excuse my genres and things. Comments please. One shot.


My eyes flew open as my alarm rang. Groggily I climbed out of my bed and turned it off. Leaning against my wall I stared out into the hovel I called a room. My double bed was pushed up against the window in my attempt to get some space. My laptop sat on my one and only dresser, a rickety piece of wood that was barely standing.

My walls were covered in posters of various artists, the majority battling between Fall Out Boy and Nickelback. Various members of my family leered out of photographs hanging on my walls. Slowly I pulled my sweaty top off. Once again I'd had a restless night. nightmares of my step-dad haunted me. I looked in my mirror staring at my pale reflection. I wasn't anything special. So why did _he_ think I was.

I yanked on a pair of jeans and my black corset. It helps pull me in, my horrid body, my disaster. A black tank followed as I walked down the stairs. Grabbing my bag, I walked past my Mother. Yet again she was staring at the wall. "Mum, I'm going now. Okay? I'll be back after school." I said. The usual blank stare replied.

* * *

Even though I'm at college, I still live at home. It's worth an hour train ride to look after my mum.

Arriving at Hallthorn University I quickened my steps. Soon I would see my best friend, Alex, and all my worries would fade away. He has always been there for me and can always cheer me up. I approached the steps to his dorm and broke into a smile. There he was. Dressed in black skinny jeans and a tight tank, his hair swayed in the gentle breeze. I raised an eyebrow to his clothes and a booming laugh escaped his lips in answer.

"What? Do you find this... Pointing to his body" Distracting?" He smirked.

"Very." I replied seductively. We were always like this and occasionally our friendship could get in the way of our relationships. "So, do you have a free period first?"

"Two actually. You should be honored. I could've slept in." He replied in mock horror.

"I'm glad I deprived you of your sleep. I've got exactly same as you."I laughed. Just then my phone buzzed in my pocket. I'd got a text from my boyfriend of 3 months.

_It's over. You're cheating on me with Alex and I'm sick of it. Don't bother pleading, I'm already with Amber. Good luck with your life. - HR_

I stared gob smacked. Suddenly great racking sobs uncurled from my chest as I headed towards the ground. Alex's arms caught me and carried me inside.

"Eva. Eva what's wrong? Please tell me?" His worried voice call from a distance. Just then he saw my phone and a flash of anger covered his face. "Let's get upstairs." Carrying me up the stairs we headed to is dorm room. Upon getting to it, we laid on the bed.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Y-y-you don't have to do this." I told him.

"Of course I do. Because I-I-I love you." He stammered.

"I know you do."

"No, I mean more than that." After a longing glance he pressed his lips against mine. Without thinking, I returned the kiss. With passion.

His hands wandered up and down my body as his lips opened, forcing mine with them. Our breath mingled for a second before his tongue entered my mouth. He explored every inch of my mouth and body as we grew more and more impatient. Suddenly his top was in my hands as I wrenched it off him. I pulled away to stare at his perfect body, capturing it with my hands.

Moments later my top joined his at the other side of the room. Alex stared at the corset before ripping it off, making me giggle. As he pressed his way on top of me, I kicked my shoes off making him as well. His hands wandered down to jeans which were ripped off of me. His lips caressed my thighs and he was having his way with me. I wasn't having that. Pushing him off of me, I rolled over on top of him, yanking off his jeans. I saw the bulge in his pants and smirked. Someone's been getting excited for a while now. I pressed my hand against it earning a satisfying moan from Alex. I pulled his boxers off while he undid my bra. Before climbing back onto him I pulled my pants off earning yet another moan from Alex.

Slowly I pressed my mouth to his rocking my body on him. His hands fondled my breasts as I pulled on his penis. "Condom?" I asked. Alex just pointed to the bathroom in answer. Smiling I rose. Slowly walking over to the bathroom, Alex's hand replaced mine on his dick.

I found the condom and stood against the closed door. Smirking, I beckoned him over. He gladly obliged eager to have me. I pressed the condom onto him with a load moan. I jumped onto him, wrapping my legs around his waist. Slowly he pushed himself into me, and methodically pushed into me. The wall provided a nice back and I moaned loudly as Alex still pleasured me. My hands were all of him as I fought for threshold.

He moaned leaning his head back. I could tell he was close and he wasn't having all to fun, so I pushed away from the wall making us fall back into the bed. I climbed off him and then laid beside him. Spreading my legs, I giggled. He grinned as his head fell between my thighs. His tongue now found it's way inside of me and I lent my head back moaning. As he hit my g-spot i clenched and screamed with pleasure. My hands found there way down there starting rubbing in circles, coming to the brink again and again. My hands became wet and my legs clamped around Alex's head. He pulled away climbing back onto me, kissing me sweetly and then more furiously. I smiled as the taste of sex entered my mouth.

He climbed back onto me and once again entered me. He pushed harder and faster this time- reaching his climax. To help him reach it quicker I took my finger and sucked on it, receiving moans from both of us. He quickly withdrew just before he cummed and fell on the bed beside me sweating.

"I love you" I told him.

"I love you too."


End file.
